Hwoarang vs Mercury Black
Hwoarang vs Mercury Black 'is ZombieSlayer23's twenty first DBX! Description ''Tekken vs RWBY! Season 2 Episode 6! You would usually think people would bring their fists into the fight, but these 2 use their legs even better than their fists! Who will live another day? Who do you want to win? Hwoarang Mercury Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Mercury snuck out of the building and landed on the streets, Emerald alongside him. The two were on a mission to locate Raven; if they failed, Salem would get involved.... The two stealthy combants rushed to the shadows as they eyed Raven, whom was alongside Bernal. The fight started instantly. Emerald leaped out of the shadows and rushed at Bernal while Hwoarang ran to Raven. Raven took notice of this and avoided a sharp kick from Mercury, landing behind him and socking him in the spine. Mercury was sent stammering forwards before turning back to Raven, the two glaring in hatred at one another. Mercury: Too bad this'll end before ya' know it! Mercury lunged into the air, his foot extended above his head, and rushed into the ground. But before he knew it, another leg hit Mercury in the gut, causing the villain to crash into the ground. The new challenger landed onto the ground and revealed himself as Hwoarang. Hwoarang: I don't like that you're hurting innocent people! Mercury chuckled. Mercury: These aren't innocent people. But since you got in my way.... The 2 lunged at one another and met with their feet, locking in an angry kick. Mercury: You're screwed! HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong) Hwoarang pushes through the lock and jammed his right foot into Mercury’s gut, sending the villain into a concession stand. Hwoarang seized his chance and flipped into the air, his feet extended into the air. Mercury took notice of this and quickly leaped to his left, avoiding a kick to the gut. Hwoarang’s boot slammed into the ground, causing rubble to erupt from the ground. Hwoarang noticed he had a problem; his boot was stuck in the ground! Mercury smirked at the sight of the helpless fighter and hurled himself at Hwoarang, but the fighter managed to get his foot out of the ground just in time. Merely avoiding an attack from Mercury, Hwoarang managed to sock Mercury in the gut, knocking the villain backwards. Hwoarang smirked. Hwoarang: YOU’RE screwed! Mercury gritted his teeth in anger and lunged at Hwoarang. Hwoarang barely avoided a kick from a Mercury, but Mercury pulled back his foot and kicked Hwoarang in the head. Hwoarang stumbled backwards and slammed into the ground. Mercury noticed a knife on the ground nearby, which he happily stole and threw at Hwoarang. Hwoarang ducked under the blow, but even a failed attempt to stab Hwoarang worked out in the end for Mercury. As Hwoarang’s attention focused back to the battle, Mercury took action and tripped Hwoarang to the ground. Hwoarang fumbled back to his battle stance, but a quick and harsh kick to the gut sent Hwoarang crashing into a crowd of people. Mercury: Haha! Mercury taunted Hwoarang as the fighter slowly got up, getting back on his feet. Hwoarang spat on the ground and smiled. Hwoarang: Well, the original plan was going easy on you. Not anymore! Mercury smirked and hurled himself at Hwoarang, extending his foot in a kicking motion. But Hwoarang ducked under the attack and sent a Crane Kick into Mercury’s head before landing a combo of punches and kicks on Mercury. Before he knew it, Mercury, damaged and bruised, was sent crashing into the ground. The damaged villain, still sliding on the ground, was sent into a building. Finally, with an abrupt stop, Mercury slowly picked himself up. Hwoarang leaped into the building and flicked his wrist. Hwoarang: Come at me! Mercury glared at his new foe. Mercury: You really don’t know who you’re up against! (Cue: Theme of Pheonix - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Hwoarang lunged at Hwoarang and the two started exchanging blows. The pair, as they continued to duel, managed to go up a flight of stairs, Hwoarang below Mercury. Hwoarang and Mercury had reached a new floor of the building. The room was a weight room, full of odd excersing robot instructors and new equipment. After exchanging several blows, Hwoarang managed to kick Mercury into one of the training robots. Mercury’s body whacked the side of the robot’s head, causing it to go spinning. After several seconds, the robot exploded and the whole building erupted in flames. The 2 fighters were sent crashing out the windows, including several of the equipment and remains of the other robots. The screen went black. Minutes, maybe even hours later, one of the opponents opened his eyes. The fighter got up on his feet, groaning and rubbing the side of his shoulder. He looked down at himself. His clothes were torn and his hair was scewed up.... Like usual. Mercury searched around for his new opponent, butt he was no where to be seen. Mercury shrugged and turned away from the scene, but from no where Hwoarang leaped from above and slammed his foot into Mercury’s head. Mercury growled and got into battle stance once more. Mercury: Time to end this! Hwoarang and Mercury leaped into the air, meeting feet. The collision caused a minor explosion and for both opponents crashing backwards into the ground. Hwoarang was the first to get up, however, and as he readied himself for Mercury's final breath, the villain slowly picked himself up. Lunging into the air and jamming his heel right into Mercury's head, Hwoarang managed to do massive damage on the villain. The villain was sent into the ground, lying motionless for some time. With a final Heel Explosion Combo, Hwoarang managed to do 2 more heel kicks into Mercury's head before leaping into the air. Hwoarang: You're gonna taste the floor with this one! Hwoarang, with a might kick, slammed his heel into Mercury's neck. Mercury vibrated on the floor. Hwoarang, bewildered, watched as Mercury was shattered into nothing more than blood. Hwoarang, blinking his eyes in shock, fled the scene immediately. Hwoarang: Gotta go! DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Hwoarang!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Tekken vs RWBY' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights